


In Too Deep

by Borlaaq (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: She hums, “Unlike you, I don’t recall ever having emotions. Perhaps you could...remind me?”





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very personal commission for my gf and Im actually really nervous to upload it. Xion is an adult.

For not having a heart, nightmares are strangely common to the members of the Organization. Perhaps because fear is the most primal of emotions. It’s ingrained deeper than the heart. Axel finds that joking about the dreams help him and the habit quickly rubs off on Roxas and Xion  —  to the point that during their evening trips to Twilight Town they share their fears so that the others can help them crack jokes to ease the lingering fear. Seeing his friends’ eyes brighten as the dread fades is one of Axel’s favorite things. 

But when Axel hears a nearly silent knock on his door in the middle of the night, he knows it’s more than just a normal nightmare. He stands up, making his way through the small dark room and opening the door. Xion looks up at him, eyes puffy. 

“Hey,” he murmurs in an awkward attempt at comfort.  

“Did...did I wake you?” She whispers, voice hoarse. 

Axel shakes his head, opening the door wider and ushering her softly inside. “Bad dream?” He asks as he takes in the slight tremor of her shoulders. 

She nods, taking a deep breath, “A-about Xemnas,” she whispers and he sees a tear run down her cheek. She touches the wetness, bringing her fingers to her face to look at it in confusion. 

Axel frowns and sits down on the bed, patting the space next to him. “Come ‘er.” 

Xion shuffles towards him and sits down heavily, pulling her knees up to her chest. There’s a phantom ache in his chest and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. She shudders, leaning into him. Without thinking he tucks her head under his chin and whispers, almost growls, “I’ll protect you. Always.” 

“Isn’t that an emotion?” she mumbles. 

He chuckles, “Anger? I’m fire, babe! You should expect me to be hot headed.” 

A small laugh escapes her and she shifts to look up at him, “I was thinking more of jealousy.” 

He huffs, looking down at her before letting a smirk spread across his lips, “I don’t know what there’s to be jealous of… I know you dream of me more than anyone else.” Her face flushes and she hits his arm playfully. He responds with a wink, leaning over her and she falls onto her back easily. “Feeling better?” He whispers.

She hums, “Unlike you, I don’t recall ever having emotions. Perhaps you could...remind me?” She loops her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

A noise like a purr rumbles from his chest, “Would hate to see you forget...” Axel’s voice is husky and he leans down to kiss her. It’s soft at first but she deepens it, nipping at his lower lip. He growls against her lips, pressing himself fully against her. He reaches down to grab her wrists and pin them above her head, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Xion moans slightly, wiggling so he can move himself to be between her legs.

“Is lust an emotion?” Xion asks suddenly as his lips leave hers to lick down her neck and just above the hem of her shirt. 

“Babe, I’m sure I would love you if I could,” he whispers, almost inaudibly and quickly covers up his slipup with a bite to her collarbone. She arcs into him with a shudder, flexing her wrists against his grip. He’s tall enough that he’s able to push up her shirt and kiss just under her breast while still keeping one hand around her wrists. He traces the swell of her breast with his tongue and she squirms under his painfully slow pace. When he finally takes her nipple into his mouth, she lets out a hiss of pleasure. 

“Do you even know what love is?” She whispers, letting her head fall back. 

“Do you?” He asks back, voice low as he bites her nipple softly before switching to her other.

“I want to,” she’s panting  —  begging. 

He takes his free hand, drawing patterns across her ribcage as he leaves a trail of kisses down to the hem of her pants. He lets go of her hands, winking at her, before tugging off both her pants and panties in a swift motion that makes her yelp. He massages her thigh, hooking it over his shoulder and placing a kiss against her stomach before dragging his fingers through the thick curls of her pubic hair. She whimpers, rolling her hips impatiently.

“I don’t know about love, but I can show you heaven… at least for tonight,” Axel purrs and if Xion wasn’t so used to it she would have rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up,” she whines, reaching down to wind her fingers through his hair and pull at his roots. He chuckles softly, rubbing his nose against her thigh before dragging his finger across her slit. She shudders, letting out a sharp moan. His thumb brushes her clit while he spreads her wetness over her lips so that he can slide a finger in her easily. Her voice raises, his name leaving his lips in a gasp. 

“Shh,” he mumbles, licking away a bead of sweat from her leg and trailing kisses up towards the junction of her thighs. “Gotta stay quiet. Wouldn’t wanna wake anyone…”

She rolls her hips, pressing herself against his mouth with irritated whimper. Axel gets the hint and drags his teeth across her swollen clit. She jerks but manages to keep her voice low and throaty. He presses another finger into her, thrusting them in time with his tongue circling her sensitive nerves. She pulls his hair, nails scratching at his scalp and causing him to groan against her clit. It doesn’t take long with his long fingers curled against her g-spot before her thighs start to quiver and she digs her heel into his shoulder. He keeps his fingers working but leans up to kiss her quickly, muffling the sounds of her orgasm. She shakes in his arms as he holds her close, drawing out her climax with his fingers as much as he can before slowly pulling them out. He breaks the kiss, panting as he watches her start to come down from the high. 

Xion reaches down for his hand, pulling up his still wet fingers and putting them into her mouth. 

Axel’s eyes dilate, “Fuck, Xi…” he curses as she swirls her tongue around his digits. She smirks around his fingers and he’s never reached down to undo his pants as fast as he does then. He lines his cock up but her leg is still shaking against his back, “Are you sure? You just came. You’re gonna be sensitive as hell.”

“Don’t make me beg, Axel,” she whispers, brushing her lips against the tips of his fingers. His cock twitches at her words and he swallows, nodding too fast. She has him wrapped around his finger and in the back of his mind it worries him but his cock is so hard its painful. He kisses her, drinking down her moans as he pushes into her slowly. She’s so tight and still quivering that he nearly loses it instantly. He groans against her lips, pulling away to press his face to the crook of her neck. He bites her shoulder softly as he steadies himself. She rolls her hips and he sees stars. 

“You’re driving me crazy, babe,” he hisses, pulling himself nearly all the way out before sharply thrusting back in. 

She tosses her head back, fingers against her mouth to keep her mouth down. Her cunt is tightening around him in spasms and he knows she gonna cum again. He curses, trying to set some kind of rhythm that isn’t just him thrusting madly. Harder said than done when she’s tugging at his hair and panting his name like a prayer. He runs a hand up her side and then around her back, pulling her up into his lap so he can get more leverage. 

He buries his head between her breasts, nipping at the side of one as he’s finally able to enough control of himself to set a steady pace. It doesn’t last long because she cums again almost instantly with a low moan. Her muscles squeezing him makes him growl. She’s hypersensitive now, her voice hoarse as she clings to him. Her nails leave marks on his back and his thrusts quickly becomes erratic with how tight she is. He won’t last long at this rate but he’s determined to milk her of one last orgasm. 

“Hey, Xion, babe, look at me,” he whispers, rubbing small circles on her hips. She weakly raises her head, eyes dark. He kisses her roughly, taking her lower lip between his teeth until it is swollen. She moans into his mouth, moving her shaking arms to his shoulders for support. He gives her a few moments, slowing his thrusts but keeping them deep and sharp, until she’s whining. Her skin is heated and every touch makes her quiver, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

“A-are you close?” she whispers, her own fingers tracing his spine. 

“Oh, gods, yes,” he groans, pressing his forehead to hers. He pushes a hand between them, pressing his fingers to her clit. She jerks, whole body on fire. “Relax and cum one more time for me,” he whispers, kissing her forehead. She gives a hoarse hiss, leaning back slightly to give him more room. He rolls her clit between his fingers, feeling her clench around him and speeds up his thrusts again. When her climax takes her again, she practically wails his name and that’s all it takes for him to follow right after her. He curses, holding her so close that he can feel her every shudder and shake. He also swears he can feel their hearts beat but it’s only their erratic breathing. 

It takes a while for him to catch his breath enough to pull out of her and get a towel to clean them both off but once they are both mostly breathing even, he lays back and she curls up next to him. 

“No more bad dreams, okay?” he whispers. 

“After that, I think I can sleep sound for a few weeks,” she chuckles, kissing his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get addicted now,” he tucks her head under his chin and pulls the blanket over them. 

“I think you need to tell yourself that,” she says with a yawn.

“Too late for me…” he whispers but she’s already asleep. 


End file.
